Neighbours of Desire
by wannabewyler
Summary: COMPLETE - Ten 100 worded drabbles with a Dramione theme.
1. Chapter 1

_**This collection is currently ten chapters long. However, I may come back to this particular collection when others are written and completed and I want to carry on with this pairing. Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Harry asked dubiously, staring at the small, orange potion that was sitting in Hermione's hand. "You're not known for great success in this regard."

"Harry, how dare-"

"-you ever say-"

"-that we aren't a-"

"-great success!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're telling me, that she drinks that potion and her soul mate will flash in her eyes so she knows who he or she is?" The twins nodded, happy that he finally understood. Hermione was looking extremely sick at the idea.

"Okay," she agreed, exhaling. She gulped the potion and paled immediately.

* * *

 _ **Gringotts: Neighbours of Desire [Title]**_


	2. Chapter 2

"The wards are going crazy!" Draco shouted as he bounded down the stairs at 12 Grimmauld Place. "Would someone care to tell me what's going on?"

"Death Eater attack," Hermione muttered, carefully packing up all the vials of potions and pots of cream and poultices into a bag that was different to her beaded one in appearances but was just as large internally. "Harry doesn't think the wards are going to hold this time."

"So we're going to run?" Draco asked, helping her move more of the necessities.

"We're going to regroup and bounce back harder. Trust me," she promised.

* * *

 _ **Gringotts: Attack on Home Base [Plot]**_


	3. Chapter 3

When Hermione woke up in the morning, she didn't expect to see green curtains and be surrounded by a bunch of male Slytherins who, when they saw she was awake, started teasing her. She wasn't listening to them, too shocked by her body as she noticed a definite lack in the chest area and something between her legs.

Her eyes registered a familiar face.

"Zabini," she greeted, panicked. "Something very bad has happened! Help!"

Her words caused the group to pause and stare at her as they tried to gauge the situation.

"Hermione? What are you doing in Draco's body?"

* * *

 ** _Gringotts: Body Swap [Plot]_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I didn't log on to upload yesterday, so I'll upload twice. This is a sequel to Chapter 1**_

* * *

"Why would I want to do this?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes as his friends tried to badger him into drinking the Weasley Twin's newest release. "I think I can find my soul mate on my own." His eyes looked around the pub before settling on Astoria Greengrass. "Her."

"That's not how it works," Blaise scolded, taking a sip of his butterbeer. "We all did it."

"You're all in relationships," he pointed out.

"You should be too. We're only doing this to help you."

"Help me?" He chuckled before snatching the potion and downing it.

Granger was his soul mate?


	5. Chapter 5

"I found this in your bedroom," Ginny teased, wiggling the book between her fingers. "You didn't exactly hide it and you know how much I love to snoop through your things."

Hermione looked up from her homework to see what book she was on about.

"That's not mine," Hermione pointed out, returning to her work. "You clearly went through the wrong room." She paused before her eyes widened. "You have to put that back! Right now!"

"Why?" Ginny asked, half listening to her as she flopped onto the settee and opened it.

 _"I think I'm in love with Hermione Granger."_

* * *

 ** _Gringotts: Stolen Diary [Plot]_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is a sequel to Chapter 3.**_

* * *

When Draco woke up in the morning, it was to giggling, bright light and colours and too many pillows beneath his head. He must have had a wild night, he mused silently, before registering that his hair was too long. He took a glance down at his body and stifled a grin and a gasp when he registered the curves.

"Hermione?" a voice called. "Are you up?"

"Yeah," he answered, wincing at the higher pitch. Speaking as a girl was something he was going to have to get used to. First, find his body and tease Hermione all day long.


	7. Chapter 7

"You can not be serious!" Draco growled, glaring at the quivering Ministry worker who was growing paler with every second that passed. "You said that the bracelets were designed to form a mind link and would've been great for Auror missions."

"I did," he stuttered.

"But this," Hermione hissed, her hair sparking with static as she held up her wrist. "Is not a mind link."

Draco's limp hand dangled next to Hermione's.

"You would be right," the worker agreed, nodding his head eagerly as if that was what Hermione wanted to hear. "They seem to be discreet cuffs."

Hermione screamed.

* * *

 _ **Gringotts: Hand-cuffed together [Plot]**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sequel to Chapters 1 and 4.**_

* * *

A knock on her office startled her, since she was sure that she'd told her secretary not to allow her any visitors. Yet, standing in her doorway was a visitor; a visitor that she'd been hoping to avoid for a long time.

"Mr Malfoy," she greeted, smiling gently. "What can I do for you?"

"It's more about what we can do for each other," he replied, smirking and shooting her a wink. "I think we both know why I'm here."

"Because you flirted your way past Ana to get into my office?"

"Because I belong to you and your mine."


	9. Chapter 9

"Ron, I really don't think we should do this," Harry spoke, trying to talk Ron down from his 'genius' plan. "It just doesn't seem fair to her."

"What about me?" he asked. "I want to be happy and I'll be happy with her!"

"She's happy without your relationship," Ginny pointed out, worried about everything. "Maybe you should leave her."

"No. This spell said that she'll be attracted to her opposite. Me." He ignored his friend's and his sister's muttering and pointed his wand subtly at Hermione. It hit her and she immediately turned her eyes on Draco Malfoy. "Oh no!"

* * *

 _ **Gringotts: Love Spell: Opposites [Plot]**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Last one for now. I'll mark it as complete but will open it if I have any more chapters to add. Thank you.**_

* * *

It didn't take long, upon waking up, for Hermione to count the bricks that made up the walls of her dungeon. In a dingy room where there was no windows, one door that looked too heavy and was locked - which she found out after trying to open it - and a single blanket, she had very few things to do.

It had been a couple hours since she began counting when she heard movement outside of her cell.

"Granger," Malfoy greeted. "Are you well?"

"Well?" she snarled. "I've been kidnapped from my home and left here alone. No, I'm not well."

* * *

 _ **Gringotts: Character is kidnapped [Plot]**_


End file.
